


Brice la Malice

by Paterdeus



Category: Brice de Nice, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Humor, M/M, Rhetoric, Surfing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paterdeus/pseuds/Paterdeus
Summary: Attention important : Cette histoire se situe tout de suite après Brice 1, elle se situe donc temporellement avant le premier Avengers dans le MCU.Et si Igor d'Ossegor était en fait Loki ? C'est vrai après tout, on ne les a jamais vus ensemble et comme par hasard, Igor a une combi noire et verte, tiens tiens... Et si Loki avait en réalité des vues sur Brice ? Et si le dieu de la malice voulait contacter... le dieu de la glisse. (ou de la casse je sais pas j'ai pas vu Brice de Nice depuis au moins dix ans)





	Brice la Malice

Brice émergeait dans un lit confortable. Il faisait chaud, le soleil était au zénith et perçait dans sa chambre lumineuse. Il se dressa sur ses coudes et jeta un coup de tête sur le côté pour remettre sa mèche sur le côté. Il regarda s’il ne lui manquait rien et fut surpris agréablement : il avait son éternel tee-shirt jaune et son pantalon noir, adieu tenue de pénitencier ! Il venait de casser le TIG, casser le proc’, casser le juge, triple casse ! Il se releva sans reconnaître le lieu : « Mais où je suis… se demanda-t-il. ». Il toucha une petite statuette sur la table de chevet mais la fit tomber en la tripotant. Il sursauta… avant de dire à voix haute : « C’tait déjà cassé hein… ».

Il remit d’un coup de tête sa mèche blonde qui se trimballait entre ses yeux. Le regard espiègle, il poussa la porte de sa chambre et aperçut qu’il se trouvait en réalité dans un grand manoir. Là, il vit un homme musclé, aux habits noirs et verts, le regard fort et le sourire mesquin, c’était évident :

« Igor d’Ossegor ?! Toi ici ? »

Igor pouffa : « Bien sûr !

-C’était donc toi cette vague immense qui m’est tombé dessus ?

-Et qui d’autre donc ça peut… et qui de… oui c’était moi.

-Je l’avais deviné !

-Elle t’est tombée dessus en une ou deux secondes sans prévenir Brice.

-C’est parce qu’elle était aussi lourde que ta répartie, Igor. Haha j’t’ai cassé ! Allez ça commence.

-Bon sang, tu pourrais pas rester sérieux… quelques secondes.

-Mais Igor, c’est un vrai job de te casser comme ça là ! J’le fais toute la journée, métro, boulot, cassé haha. »

Igor soupira. « Brice, Brice, Brice… incorrigible que tu es. » Igor mit les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison de surfeur et se balada tout le long du hall. Brice le regarda se balader et descendit les escaliers. Il se demanda où était sa planche de surf mais surtout : où était sa mer. La vague qu’on ne voyait qu’une fois, qu’on ne ressentait qu’une fois, qu’on ne touchait qu’une fois, l’avait-il raté pour de bon ? N’avait-elle été là que pour lui faire du mal ? Diable, ô toi nature égoïste ! Nature cruelle ! Je suis ton homme mais toi ma prison. (Oui, parce que Brice casse aussi les codes de son personnage pour aller en-dehors de son style habituel) Il descendit les escaliers et s’aperçut qu’en fait Igor lui parlait. Il l’interrompit : « Excuse-moi Igor…

-Oui, une réflexion à apporter ?

-Non tu me fais chier c’est tout. »

Il se remit à rire : « Hop, la doublette ! ». Igor soupira et claqua dans ses mains. Il gagna alors une vingtaine de centimètres, une couronne apparut, une longue cape se dressa, ses habits étaient ceux d’un roi, et Igor ne ressemblait plus à Igor, mais à une personne qu’il ne connaissait pas. Brice observa la transformation et ne put conclure que par un : « Oh putain…

-Ca va, c’est bon ? Tu vas te tenir tranquille ? Bien. En fait je ne suis pas Igor d’Ossegor, d’ailleurs il n’a jamais existé, je suis Loki d’Asgard et…

-Loki ?

-D’Asgard.

-Non, ça va pas en fait. Genre, en fait ton prénom et ton nom c’est comme ton physique, il y a des parties tout ça mais ça va pas ensemble. Ahahah la triplette.

-Eh bien j’m’appelle Loki…

-Faut trouver un nom d’une ville sur la mer.

-Loki... de Glatigny ?

-C’est laid, c’est très laid, mais ça a l’avantage de t’aller du coup. Haha, l’quatuor allez on enchaîne on enchaîne !

-C’est vrai que c’est très laid… enfin. Et du coup, je t’ai enlevé parce que je suis le dieu de la malice et en tant que dieu de la malice, il me fallait l’homme avec la plus grande rhétorique du monde pour rembarrer les gens.

-Ouah… c’est dingue comment tu parles genre il y a du son tu vois mais en fait j’t’écoute pas. »

Brice se tordit au sol de rire, il n’en pouvait plus, il était tout rouge. Les atours ridicules de ce Loki n’en finissaient plus de le finir ! Loki continua, de manière plus sèche : « J’ai besoin que tu m’apprennes ta répartie. ». Alors, Brice se redressa et considéra le bonhomme : « Bon déjà la couronne… j’suis désolé le prends pas mal hein… mais on dirait un mouton.

-Un mouton ? Mais attends un mouton ça n’a même pas de cor…

-Behhhhh… oh le con. Ouf… »

Le blond imita alors un « mouton » avec des cornes, dressant ses deux index sur son front en continuant de lancer des « Behhh ». Loki fit les gros yeux, visiblement saoulé par son invité. « Bon sang je peux vraiment pas rivaliser avec lui… finit-il par avouer. Tu te rends compte que je suis un dieu ? Tu te rends compte de tous les sévices que je peux te faire subir ?

-Me faire écouter une boîte à « Behhhh » ? hurla Brice de Nice, aux portes de la mort du rire. »

Loki soupira : « Je me suis trompé sur toi Brice.

-Ah bon ?

-Je croyais que tu étais le génie de la rhétorique, que tu étais le plus beau rhéteur de ce monde, celui qui me permettrait de gagner l’univers entier à ma cause… alors que tu n’es qu’un con.

-J’te comprends pas là.

-Laisse tomber. Du balai. Et oublie notre petite discussion, je te ramène sur Terre. »

Alors Loki colla son poing dans la figure de Brice.

Quand Brice se réveilla, il eut terriblement mal à la tête. Cependant, la journée continua comme si de rien n’était : elle continua même comme si Brice était un homme libre. Il prit alors sa brosse à dents en poils de Brice, sa brosse à cheveux en poils de Brice et son slip en poil de Brice pour se préparer de bon matin. Il ne se doutait pas que des années-lumière plus loin, le dieu de la malice se maudissait, maudissait de s’être fait avoir, de s’être fait escroquer par une créature bien plus forte que lui : le dieu de la connerie, et ce dieu, c’était Brice de Nice.


End file.
